I'm Yours
by Gkmader
Summary: A simple one-shot describing the much-anticipated wedding of Snow and Serah we never got to see. I love Snow and Serah and this is how I think it would go down. Takes place after events of XIII. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Square Enix. Story Image by Dagga19 from DeviantArt.


I'm Yours

My heart was racing inside my chest; beating with immense excitement. Today was the day I had waited so long for. I couldn't believe it was now happening. After today I would no longer be Serah Farron, but now Serah Villiers. My sister approached me and smiled,

"You ready?"

I nodded in reply and grabbed her arm. The music started and the doors opened and my heart was pounding.

* * *

*Several hours earlier*

They wanted it to take place on the beach where they first met. This was the day they both had been waiting for after going through so much. Snow always knew from the day that he met Serah that she was his one and only. After everything they had gone through, they deserved this…they deserved to be happy together finally. All Serah wanted was to have a wedding and have those she cared about most present to witness this joyous occasion. Snow agreed, at the end of the day all he wanted was the woman he loved most in the world to be his forever. He couldn't wait to share his vows with her. They both wanted to do something more personal instead of traditional. After all, nothing about their relationship was ever traditional. He longed to put that ring on her finger and say his vows as he did so. Gadot went with him to get his wedding attire because he rarely wore such clothes. Lightning and Labreau were outside getting the aisle ready lining it with pink roses and lots of white tulle.

Everyone who they wanted to be present got invited and many locals knew of Snow and the others who stopped the fall of Cocoon. Many of them came to support their Hero on this big day. The actual ceremony was taking place on the beach. The weather forecast was a beautiful, sunny day about eighty degrees with a slight breeze. It was an absolutely perfect day to have a wedding outside. Nearby, there was a beach house where Serah was getting herself ready. Snow was getting ready over at NORA house because Serah wanted to be certain that he wouldn't see her too soon. Snow had just about had himself ready except for his tie. He grabbed it off the nearby chair and threw it around his neck staring in the mirror. He had no idea how to put this thing on. He started fiddling with it, when he heard a knock on the door. He had his back turned away from the door looking in the mirror. He gave that person permission to enter expecting Gadot to hopefully help him with his tie.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

Lightning approached him giving him a skeptic look.

"Wow Snow," She paused, "You clean up nice, but c'mon even you can't figure out a tie?" She teased.

"C'mon Sis…cut me some slack." Snow mumbled slightly irritated.

"I'm not your sister…" Lightning muttered back.

"In a few hours you will be…" Snow teased.

"Tch." Lightning spat out in reply as she always did.

She turned Snow toward her and grabbed the tie around his neck.

"Let's see if I can't help my future brother in law with this tie that even a moron can figure out."

"Hey now!" Snow replied.

Lightning smirked and then began fixing Snow's tie. All was quiet for a minute and then Lightning spoke again.

"Listen Snow…" Lightning started, hesitating trying to formulate words.

Snow watched and listened to her intently realizing the jokes were over and that she was being very serious.

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but now that you're marrying my sister today, I really want to try and move forward…"

"I would like nothing better, but I thought we already had…" Snow interrupted.

"Let me finish!" She said slightly raising her voice.

Snow stiffened and pursed his lips allowing her to continue.

"I meant what I said all those months ago on the plain after Cocoon crystallized. I really was happy for you both and I knew that you would make my sister happy. After all that has happened, how could I not believe that you really do care for my sister and want nothing more than to make her happy. I wish our parents were here on this big day especially my father because I'm no good at this sort of thing…"

Lightning paused trying to keep her thoughts together so she could really say the right thing.

"Lightning?" Snow looked at her in surprise.

"Well since he isn't, I guess as the sister, I sincerely and whole-heartedly give you my blessing to marry my sister."

"Thank you." Snow said simply.

Quickly, Lightning slid the knot of the tie up at Snow's neck and it caught him off guard.

"But I swear Snow, and I've meant this since the day you two began dating, if you hurt her or fail to make her happy. I'm taking her back from you and I will kill you."

Lightning stared at him seriously, but slightly smirked. Snow smiled realizing that she meant what she said, but was also just trying to keep him on edge. He knew Lightning had changed after everything that had happened in recent months. However, she was still Lightning.

"Okay enough with the heavy…" She mumbled.

She stepped back and looked at Snow's whole attire nodding in triumph. Snow also looked at himself and grinned at the reflection making funny faces. Then he turned back toward Lightning who just smiled as she rolled her eyes shaking her head at him. The last thing he did was grab his engagement necklace and slipped it over his head fixing it around his neck. Lightning turned toward the door and gestured for Snow to follow after.

"We're ready to start once you're in place…" Lightning told him.

"Alright…let's do this!" Snow said pumping his fists together in excitement.

Snow immediately followed Lightning out the door and they both made their way to the beach. Once Lightning started to head toward the beach house to get Serah, Snow called out to her before she got too far.

"You bring my beautiful bride to me safe and sound ya hear?"

Lightning just kept walking with her back turned away, but waved in acknowledgement of what he said.

* * *

Serah felt as if her heart would burst out of her from so much joy and excitement she was feeling. She hadn't seen Snow since late last night, but outside her door she found a rose and a note that said: "I can't wait to marry you!" Serah placed them both on the vanity while she got ready. She had just finished pinning back her hair in her side ponytail, but also put a pink flower in her hair that really accented her hair nicely. She twirled as she looked at herself in the mirror making sure she hadn't forgotten any detail. Serah was wearing a strapless, floor length white wedding dress. It had sequins on the bodice, not overly beaded, but generously placed. The bodice was form fitted, but at the waist the dressed flowed out in a beautiful fashion. Serah starred at herself in awe; she was not used to dressing this way. She looked down at her empty ring finger on her left hand and just pictured the ring. "_That finger will never be empty again after today..." _she thought. She smiled at the idea of that and just couldn't help, but smile…she had been doing so all day. Serah started pacing around the room and began collecting her thoughts. After a few moments, she stopped shooting a glance at the empty page on the vanity. Serah immediately got a determined look on her face and strode back over and sat down grabbing a pen. Words from her heart poured out onto the page of the vows she would be saying to Snow very soon. As she wrote, thoughts and memories flooded her mind like a hurricane. They had faced so many things together that would break most couples, but they stayed strong. Everything they had gone through tested their love and devotion, but neither of them weakened in the midst of great adversity. Serah grabbed her veil placing it carefully on her head and pulled back not wanting it over her face. Then she grabbed her engagement necklace off the vanity putting it around her neck. The next thing she knew, there was a knock on the door and her sister walked in. Lightning shut the door behind her quickly and then just stared at her sister in awe.

"Serah…you look beautiful. I wish mom and dad could see this now." Her voice trailed off.

Serah smiled and quickly wiped a small tear from her eye.

"Don't go there Light," I teased, "This is a happy day…my goal today was not to cry. Looks like I failed." I grinned playfully.

Lightning just smiled and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with happy tears Serah…"

I nodded and then told her sister to hold out her hand. Lightning did so and I dropped a small metal object into it.

"Snow's ring?"

"I know you'll keep it safe until I give it to him…"

Lightning nodded simply and I checked myself one last time in the mirror before grabbing my bouquet. I wrapped the page of my vows beneath my bouquet and you couldn't even tell it was there. Lightning put a hand on my shoulder looking at me intently.

"You ready?" She asked offering me her arm.

I nodded and grabbed her arm. We stopped at the door and Lightning knocked on it and the doors flung open with Yuj and Maqui holding both of them open. I acknowledged both of them smiling and kept walking. Light and I walked a little ways from the beach house and the music would start the minute we got the white wooden arch wrapped in white tulle adorned with roses. I walked steadily and carefully trying to focus on not tripping. I looked over at my sister and she seemed amused by my actions. I ignored her teasing gaze as we came under the arch, the music started, the crowd stood on their feet, but all I saw was him. From this moment on, nobody else around me mattered. Everyone around me disappeared and there was just him and me.

* * *

After my talk with Lightning, I made my way over to the beach where everyone was waiting. When the guests saw me, they hollered, whistled, and cheered. I smiled at them in a welcoming way and shook hands with a few as I walked down the aisle. I made my way up front where Gadot was standing near the minister officiating the wedding. I gave him Serah's ring to hold on to for now.

"Lose that and I'll kill ya." I teased.

"No worries boss…It'll be safe with me." Gadot reassured me.

With that, I turned and looked out at the rest of the guests. All these people were here today to support Serah and I on our big day. It amazed me how many people came to share our wedding day with us. The biggest supporters were sitting in the front row. Labreau, Sazh and Dajh, Hope and his father, and then Yuj and Maqui came running to sit down breathless.

"She's coming…" Yuj told me.

Moments later music started to play and I looked up and I saw her. I think my heart stopped beating because Serah look absolutely stunning. _"If that's my soon to be wife… I'm one lucky man!"_ I thought.

* * *

It was all I could do to not go running down the aisle straight into Snow's arms. Lightning and I were walking in time with the music and the entire time as we walked, I just starred at Snow. He looked so handsome today and I was still awestruck that today was finally happening. His smile was as big as the ocean and our eyes locked the entire walk down the aisle. Once we made it down, the music quietly faded out and Snow walked up to Lightning and I. Lightning smiled giving me a hug and then grabbed my hand placing my hand in Snow's. He held it tightly and we both smiled brightly. Lightning stood a few feet away from me and Gadot stood a few feet from Snow. The minister started with his opening remarks and I tried to focus, but the man I was standing next to occupied my thoughts. The minister kept speaking, but I could tell he was leading up to our vows.

"Snow…Serah…the goddess smiles on the two of you today. You two went to hell and back to make it here today. You two went through what might have broken most couples, but here you are. I'm sure we all can agree you two deserve to be here and share this special day. At this time, Serah and Snow will like to share some personal vows to each other. Serah…"

The minister looked at me and nodded. I handed Lightning my bouquet and kept the paper I had written earlier. I looked down at my paper and began reading keeping a firm hold of Snow's hand with my free hand.

"Snow, I can't believe we made it here today. We have faced many things in our relationship and even to the point of death. You never gave up and have always been there for me. You're my best friend and the person I trust the most in the world."

I briefly paused looking up at him and I grinned giggling.

"You know… I really don't need this paper to speak from my heart…"

I immediately tore up the paper throwing it in the air like confetti. Snow grinned at my actions and I rejoined both my hands with Snow's locking his gaze with mine.

"I vow to love you unconditionally and support you through the best and worst of times. I know that there will be struggles, but I know that as long as we're together nothing is impossible for us. As sure as the stars shine at night, I will always love you. Your love is like water. It is peaceful, strong and always just what I need. You are my heart. I promise to honor you. I promise to support you. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I will love you til death do us part, but Snow, even death won't separate us. Whatever lies beyond this life, I know we'll be there together. Everything I am and have is yours. I love you Snow Villiers."

As I finished, I could feel my eyes welling up with tears of joy, but I sucked them back because I was way too happy to cry. The minister smiled and then looked over at Snow. He cleared his throat squeezing both my hands smiling at me.

"Serah, words cannot even describe how much you mean to me and how much you have impacted my life. I never thought I would be the guy to get married and settle down, but here we are today. Serah, you're beautiful inside and out, you are so smart, and I love how kind you are. For the rest of my life, I will always remember how lucky a man I am to have you in my life. I will spend forever trying to make you as happy as you have made me. I promise to love you and care for you and try my hardest to be worthy of your love. I love you Serah, my one and only…you're my everything and I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you."

As he finished, I still pushed back the tears. It took everything I had not to shed tears. I wanted to kiss him so badly right this minute. As the minister continued, we both mouthed, "I love you" to each other. Quickly came time to exchange rings. Lightning gave me Snow's ring and he grabbed mine from Gadot.

"Snow..." The minister started, "Place Serah's ring on her ring finger and repeat after me."

The minister said the words and Snow looked into my eyes as he said the words sliding my ring on my finger.

"Before the goddess and these witnesses…" Snow said, "I pledge my love to you Serah and this ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you. With this vow, I pledge my life to walk this path with you my wife."

Then the minister began again looking at me.

"Serah, place Snow's ring on his ring finger and repeat after me."

I watched Snow's smile grow wider as I placed his ring on his finger.

"Before the goddess and these witnesses…" I said with a bright smile, "I pledge my love to you Snow and this ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you. With this vow, I pledge my life to walk this path with you my husband."

With that the minister continued on.

"By the power vested in me being ordained by the goddess, I pronounce you husband and wife. Snow you may…"

Then Snow pressed his lips to mine before the minister even finished. He dipped me low as we kissed and I threw my arms around his neck. When we pulled me back up he picked me up swinging me around. Our guests cheered and hollered and Snow and I just were laughing.

"I now present…Mr. and Mrs. Villiers." The minister finished.

Snow took me by the hand and we raced back down the aisle consumed with happiness and joy. Immediately following the ceremony, we had a very relaxing reception full of music, food, and drinks. Snow and I slow danced to a few songs and exchanged sweet kisses. Shortly after, people began to give toasts. The toasts started with Yuj and Maqui being their silly selves sharing embarrassing stories about Snow that made the both of us laugh. Then Gadot gave a more serious speech about how great a friend Snow is and how glad Snow and I found each other. Finally, Lightning surprised me by clinking her glass to give a toast. I didn't even expect her to because I knew it wasn't her thing. What a great surprise it was for me.

"Serah…you're my little sister and your happiness brings me happiness. I'm glad you found someone to take care of you and love you when sometimes I couldn't. You both have taught me the meaning of love and devotion and I'm thankful to you for that. As you move forward into the future, don't expect a perfect marriage cause there is no such thing, but expect lots of love. Because true love really is what lasts and wins in the end." She paused momentarily. "And don't go making me an aunt too soon ya hear?" She grinned. "To Serah and Snow!" She concluded.

The guests cheered and raised their glasses. I immediately got up and went over and hugged Lightning grateful for her words and they were so heartfelt.

"Aw Sis… you really do care!" Snow said as Light and I hugged.

"Tch…c'mon Snow get over here. We're family now." She said.

Snow cocked his head hesitantly as if she was just teasing. Lightning just smiled and gestured him over and the three of us shared a group hug. Lightning and Snow's relationship had come a long way, but I'm thankful they made it to this point. We all went and sat back down at the table and then I stood up raising my glass.

"I want to raise a glass to my husband tonight…" I started and Snow just looked at me smiling looking back at me. "I just want to say that I don't want you to ever steal, lie, or cheat.

"Well I'm confused…" Snow teased and the whole crowd laughed.

"However Snow…" I continued pulling him to his feet taking his hand in mine, " If you must steal then please steal away my worries and fears. If you must lie, then please lie beside me every night of my life. If you must cheat Snow, then please cheat death because I couldn't stand to live a day without you. I love you Snow."

I finished raising my glass and the guests cheered as Snow put his hand to my cheek leaning in pressing his lips to mine sweetly. When we parted, I sat down, but Snow stayed standing and kept my hand in his.

"That's a hard toast to follow…" He started and everyone laughed again, "I'll finish off the toasts tonight by toasting to my beautiful wife Serah. We made it baby…to our special day! Serah, my beautiful bride, I love you not for only who you are, but who I am when I am with you. Life began to make more sense once you were in it. I can't wait to see what life has in store for us together. Grow old with me baby and I'm sure that the best has yet to come for us."

Snow looked at me grinning and took a drink. Then I stood up next to him again and we both raised our glasses toward our guests. Snow cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"On behalf of Serah and myself, we want to thank you all for coming today and sharing our special day with us. Serah and I are going to head out here soon, but the night is still young. Please feel free to stay, eat, and drink your fill. Thanks from our family to yours."

Snow and I raised our glasses and with that, the toasts were done. Light pulled me away to get my bags and change to leave for the honeymoon. As I reluctantly let go of Snow's hand, he just smiled at me as I got further and further.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

While Serah was gone, many guests came up to me offering me many congratulations. Gadot pulled out my aero bike, which had a "just married" sign on it. I grabbed Gadot in a playful headlock.

"So that's where my bike went…"

I released Gadot and grabbed his hand pulling in for a quick hug.

"You're my best friend Gadot…thanks for being there for me."

"Aren't you forgetting you have a new best friend now Mr. Villiers." He teased.

"Yeah sorry…the wife is number one now." I shrugged.

"Go have fun man…see ya later."

Shortly after, Serah reappeared wearing a black, lacy knee length dress. I must say her dress was beautiful, but her wedding dress I think tops all. Serah immediately hugged Gadot before he walked away.

"Thanks for making him so happy Serah…take care of him."

"I will." Serah promised.

"Don't forget Gadot, when we get back, you're on babysitting duty." I grinned.

"Cool it Romeo… it doesn't happen that fast." Gadot teased right back.

I looked over at Serah and she was smiling, but trying to hide her blushed cheeks. We laughed, but then Gadot told us other people wanted to see us off before we left. Labreau, Yuj, and Maqui all approached giving hugs to Serah and I. NORA was my family until I met Serah… and now I have a new family. Transitions are never easy, but I know I have lifelong friends no matter what. Shortly after, Hope and his father came up and congratulated us.

"Glad you came Hope." I told him.

"Like I said a few months ago…you really don't waste anytime do you?" He teased.

"Hey now, when you find someone special, you'll know how I feel." I retorted right back.

"And Snow…" Hope paused. "I'm sorry for everything… I almost ruined this for you…" He said trying to say the right words. I just put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's in the past kid. Keep in touch… I might need a babysitter someday." I grinned.

Hope just laughed and nodded. He and his father went back to the reception. Sazh came up with Dajh and Serah and I hugged them both. Dajh pulled Serah away wanting to show her some tricks he'd taught his little chocobo chick. So Sazh patted me on shoulder smiling broadly.

"Congratulations…your wedding was beautiful." He commented.

"Thanks…glad you both came!"

"Oh we wouldn't miss it." Sazh reassured me.

"Keep in touch okay?" I told him.

"Snow I just want to say something from an old man to you…"

"Okay…" I said hesitantly not sure where he was going with this.

"My hope for you both is that the love surrounding you today will be there for many years to come. Life may throw curve balls, but just roll with the punches and never lose sight of what really matters. My greatest wish for you two is that through the years, your love for each other will grow and deepen. I think it already has in the short time that I have even know you two. I want your home to be filled with family, beautiful children, and laughter for all the days of your life. From this day forward, take each day and cherish each other. Never forget to put your love and family first. Cherish her Snow…she's special."

"Don't have to remind me of that." I grinned.

Serah and Dajh came back over and Dajh gave me a hug and Sazh gave Serah a hug.

"You make a beautiful bride. Just give me a holler if that husband of yours needs a stern talking to…" Sazh grinned.

"I think that's what my sister is for…" Serah smiled, "But you're next in line Sazh."

As Sazh and Dajh walked away, Lightning was the last person to say goodbye to. Serah ran into her sister's arms and thanked her. As Serah pulled back, Lightning starred at me crossing her arms.

"Get over here Snow…" She grinned slightly.

She gave me a quick hug goodbye. It was a very different Lightning I've seen today.

"Take care of her…" Lightning whispered.

"You know I will…I promised to make her happy." I reminded her.

I hopped on the bike and then pulled Serah onto my lap.

"Have fun you two…be safe." Light told the both of us.

I roared the engine to life and began to throttle the bike. Light began to walk back toward the reception, but then something dawned on me that made me laugh.

"Hey Light." I shouted.

"Yeah?" She asked, as she turned around confused.

"You never did tell me your real name…" I grinned.

Light smiled and looked at Serah.

"Tell him sis…" Serah pressed.

"It's Claire." She said looking at Snow.

"Nice to finally meet my sister-in-law." I smiled.

"Right…" She paused. "Get outta here you two and be safe."

"Bye sis!" I yelled and Serah waved as we rode up into the twilight sky. As we rode off, I looked down and saw Gadot lighting off fireworks behind us. This really took me back to our engagement night, but tonight was even more special being our wedding night. Bursts of color exploded around us and I leaned down and kissed Serah tenderly. My fingers found themselves tracing the contours of her face. I couldn't help, but stare at my beautiful wife. This day was perfect and we had been waiting so long for it.

"I love you Mrs. Villiers…" I said pressing my lips to hers again.

She pulled away from my lips smiling.

"Mrs. Villiers…I could get used to hearing that…" Serah grinned.

I put the bike on autopilot bringing a hand to her cheek while holding her hand with the other.

"Serah…I don't know where life will take us, but let's start with forever."

"Forever…" She echoed.


End file.
